The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes
by EndlesslyDreaming1
Summary: 'I am you,you are me'. When the weight of the world is on your shoulders,how long before you choose to sacrifice everything for the greater good even if you know deep down its the wrong choice to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: AUish & Set at the end of 5.04 The end. Sam and Dean however are still separated. As always your feedback and reviews are helpful and appreciated :)**

The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes: Chapter one

It was moments like these that he cherished,where the hunter,could just lay back,forget about how messed up the world was and just relax. He saviored them,they were pretty rare,most of the time the oldest Winchester was off saving some poor bastard,but for now he slept,he damn well deserved it.

He lay spreading out on the bed in the latest of sceazy motel rooms that he visited from time to time.

Letting out a pleasureable moan he lay diagonally across the single bed,tucking himself in,he couldn't even be bothered to get himself undressed,not like it mattered anyways,he was in no ones company since him and Sam went their own separate ways.

He yawned closing his eyes,starting to feel the wheels inside his brain shutting down,even if he just got a few hours sleep it would make all the difference.

Just as he began to drift off,he felt his mobile vibrating beside him,his eyes closed still feeling around him for it,flipping the lid open when he finally did and put the phone to his ear "hello?"

"Dean..it's me?"

Dean groaned the familar gravily voice of his nerdy angel in a trenchcoat "Cas? Again with the cellphone?" _Ofcourse,he couldn't reach him any other way,he had been branded with enchoian._

" These things are annoying and pointless,but yes."

Dean turned over onto his side looking to the side table at the alarm clock,it read 3.23am, he groaned unimpressed sitting up on the edge of the bed "Well what is Cas huh?"

"We need to talk Dean,about the Micheal sword."

Dean groaned once more pulling himself up from the bed"Cas...do we really need to talk about this now,I have to sleep."

"Sleep?"

Dean rolled his eyes"Yes sleep,I'm human Cas I need to recharge the batteries now and then,can you just-" he sighed "come by tomorrow,we'll talk then okay?"

Castiel licked his lips standing in an empty field "umm yes."

Dean immediately hung up tossing his head to the pillow,closing his eyes.

Since learning about being an apparent vessel to an archangel named Micheal he went into denial. Angels were dicks,he learnt that last year but were they liars too? Demons lie all the time,surely angels did too.

He didn't want to think about it now,putting it to the back of his mind,he lay there staring up at the ceiling with eyes still closed,feeling himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

It only felt like he had been asleep for 5 minutes when he found himself shooting out of his slumber.

"Son of a bitch"he bellowed out,his ears ringing "Cas for the love of god will keep the noise dow-"

"Interesting-" an unfamilar sound echoing around the room.

Dean fixed his eyes towards the voice, a shadowy figure appearing in the corner of the room,standing with his back turned to Dean.

"C-Cas?" Dean stuttered slowly and cautiously pulling himself out of bed reaching over to his duffel bag at the right hand corner of the bed for a weapon,he didn't care what just anything to put this intruder down.

The figure jerked,their right shoulder blade spasming out of shape,a very eerie sound escaping their lips "You won't be needing that."it spoke turning to face the older Winchester.

Dean gulped keeping a calm stance taking the saftey off "who the hell are you?"

He chuckled the sound from the figure sounding male,dark and graveily "I am you,you are me."

Deans' eyes widened a wetness appearing on the palms of his hands gripping his favourite pistol tightly "enough of the cryptic you son of a-" the Winchester became speechless mid sentence as he witnessed who it was...himself.

"Haven't I just met you...what the hell are you doing in this time,has Zach played with the space-time continuum again?" it still freaked him out,looking at the mirror image of himself,like he did when he met the 2014 version of him not 2 weeks ago, and then he shows up again.

He chuckled putting a single finger to the Winchesters lips "SHHHHHHH...no more talking."

When Dean didn't speak,he was forced to nod.

"Good,I'm happy we have an understanding"he paused putting his head to the side,glaring into Deans' eyes as if trying to understand him "take a look at yourself,what do you see?"

Dean frowned,his head filled out with confusion,this wasn't his future self not by a long shot "Wh-who are you?"completely ignoring his question.

"I am what you are to become,the savior of the universe,the peacekeeper"he smiled raising his hands in a god-like manner.

Dean stared back at himself "Well lucky me"he replied back a hint of fear in his voice.

"Do not be afraid,I'm not here to hurt you only to protect"he put a hand to his cheek and smiled "you may sleep now."

A pool of white light surrounded him suddenly jerking up from his bed,gasping for breath. He looked around him,reaching for the lightswitch on the lamp bedside his bed,his eyes turning immediately towards the corner,no one standing there,_what a messed up dream_,he thought to himself.

Confusion clouding his mind,he removed his shirt the handprint Castiel left when he was dragged out of hell still present on his arm it stung like a nasty burn. "what the hell is going?"he muttered to himself.

Cas will know,Cas always knows whas going,maybe he could disyphere what his dream meant,because Dean certainly didn't have a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

The Weight of Love Blind Eyes: Chapter 2

Dean wandered around the motel room anxiously waiting on Castiel to make an appearance,he needed answers and fast. He contimplated calling his brother,but why trouble a man with bad news.

NO,instead he kept this to himself like he did many of his troubles.

The handprint burnt again,he put a hand delicately to it,hissing as it stung " son of mother fucking bitch"he cursed out loud.

"CAS GET DOWN HERE."he bellowed clenching his hand into fist,the pain getting significantly worse.

He curled up into the corner of the room,a loud ringing noise suddenly chiming loudly in his ears "ARGH"he screamed it felt like his eardrums were about to explode"CAAAAAAAAS?"

He felt someone grab his arm,the sound dying down almost immediately as he was dragged away from the room. His eyes were still pressed to his ears,opening his eyes to take a peak finding himself in an empty field. He slowly pulled himself up spotting Castiel beside him.

"Dean...Dean are you okay?"

Dean flared his nostril angrily storming towards Castiel grabbing him by his shirt"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Castiel grabbed hold of Dean pulling him away with ease "just let me explain,this is what I wanted to talk to you about last night before you... umm 'cut me off'?" using quotey fingers at the last part not sure if he was using the right term but it seemed to make sense.

"Well what is it?"

Castiel took a heavy breathe looking down at the ground "It's Micheal,he's circling his vessel and he will stop at nothing until he convinces you to let him inside you,and trust me when I say Dean,you don't want to piss him off."

Dean stood there robotic and speechless "do you mean to tell me,what I saw last night,th-hat was Micheal wearing me?"

"Yes"

Dean rolled his eyes a little turning his back to Cas for a moment to absorb this.

"But he's still an angel and he needs my consent...the answers still no"

He had seen the end,he knew what was to become if he kept denying it maybe it wouldn't happen,Sam had given up at one point,but he would never allow himself to become a puppet to these...these creatures.

"Dean,you need to understand something-"

Dean glared back "NO...you listen to me,I don't care,this is my body my skin,no one but me can have it you hear me,Micheal can't have me,you tell your boss that."

Castiel licked his lips looking down sadly"If you want to believe that then fine,but think about the choices you make,would you rather Sam say yes to Lucifer and be doomed for all eternity?"

Dean gritted his teeth "Stop it,I've made my mind up."

"Okay wellgood,i'm glad then we find another way to stop this... we're making it up as we go along right?" he smiled innocently.

"Right."

If only it was that easy. Dean sure as hell would fight to the death to stop the apocalypse like he always did but he wouldn't give up not a chance in hell and he knew Sam wouldn't either despite what the future says.

"Alright then we need to hide you,make sure Micheal doesn't find you,the scratchings in your ribs won't be enough and the mark I left on you,he's using that as a tracker,which means he probably knows i'm helping you."

Dean turned his attention to his arm briefly then back at Cas, a small smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling,have I missed something,this doesn't seem like a happy scenerio?" the angel asked confused.

"NO..no nothing I just...it doesn't matter."

Castiel remained clueless,a blank look on his face"umm okay then well,we should get moving."

Dean raised his hands up grabbing the angels arms to stop him "Wait..Cas just stop alright...i'm not going to hide away"He breathed "and i'm not running away either,if he wants me then he can try take me but I will not surrender to him alright."

"We are being hunted Dean,don't you get that?"

"Dude i'm always being hunted,this is no different."

Castiel could tell Dean was scared,I mean who wouldn't be having an archangel on thier tail. He would never admit it to himself,but Castiel knew exactly what he was feeling.

"Okay Dean...if thats what you want then i'll rebel,i'll do anything for you I just want you to make the right choice"

"And what is that huh,can you tell me because I got nothing?"

Castiel rubbed his lips together shaking his head "I don't know"he answered back not having a definite answer

Dean licked his lips"I mean how am I supposed to save the world Cas,people are going to die,I just...I don't know what to do...all I know is I want to kick his ass back to heaven."

"Then i'll fight with you."

**3 Months Later**

It took 3 months to get them to this place, 3 months for it all to fall apart.

Strolling around in an empty motel room Dean Winchester the savior of the universe,packed away the rest of his personal belongings in a cardboard box,he taped it up and let out a sigh. He poured himself a drink downing it in one go. He hadn't spoken to his brother in months,he barely said a word to his beloved angel either,infact the only time he ushered words was when he was having post hell torture nightmares or even worse Micheal corrupting his memories.

"Dean I'm begging you don't do this,we'll find another way...Dean talk to me please."

Dean shoved the angel aside "get out of my way Cas."

Castiel panted heavily feeling the rage inside him take over,after everything why was he giving up now.

Their attempts at finding God had failed sure,but he was still here,and a potential new family with Lisa. It made no sense to him,this is what humans wanted right,true happiness?

"Dean...please."

Dean gritted his teeth slamming Cas up against the wall"Don't,you don't know me,and you don't now what i've been through what i've seen."

"The end...I know and its horrible I get it,you don't want to see your brother say yes but how do you think Sams' going to feel when you do the same?"

Dean slammed his fist right into the angels jaw feeling his shoulder spasm out of place,he groaned "SHUT UP...please,I have to do this."

Castiel squinted his eyes tilting his head to the side "who's begging now hmm?"

Dean looked into the eyes of his blue eyed angel,making his knees go weak,it was just that one look,that one look that made him see sense for just a second,and then it was gone "I can't let all these people die Cas,the world is going to end for real this time if I dont do something, summon him Cas...I want to do this,I dont care anymore."

"Yes you do."

No I don't...do it or i'll find another angel who will."

Castiel looked at him blankly for a moment,suddenly getting this feeling,something he had never experienced before,this piercing sharp pain in his chest,almost like his heart was breaking,his human vessel had experienced it before but to Castiel this was all new.

"I-I can't." he vanished leaving Dean alone.

Dean stood in the same position shaking like a leaf,pulling himself together immediatly grabbing his bag setting up what he needed to summon an angel.

On the other side of the country Sam Winchester seemed to be having it easy,he worked part time at a bar trying to live a semi normal life,but mostly to keep in hiding.

He wiped down the last remaining tables. Hearing movements behind him.

"We're closing up buddy come back in the morning kay?" he heard him clear his throat "seriously dude enough, we're closed"he turned round slapping the damp cloth over his shoulder startled by his sudden company.

Castiel leant perched up against the counter putting his head in his hands.

"Cas?"

He didn't speak at first,letting out soft whimpers burying his head into his hands "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow leaning down to one of the tables pressing both palms to it and gulped staring back at the angel "Are you...crying?" This was odd,angels don't have any emotions at all,atleast they're not supposed to.

"I failed him Sam,I tried to stop him but I think he's about to do something extremly stupid..YOU have to stop it."

Sam gulped "Dean? He's going to say yes isn't he?"

Castiel cocked his head up giving him a simple nod.

Sam gritted his teeth slamming the cloth down in frustration "Dammit,Cas you were supposed to be looking out for him,where is he,take me to him?"he rambled all at once.

Castiel looked down sadly "I did my best,but the nightmares they got worse,he's detached himself from everyone,I'm hoping you can help him."

Sam simply nodded losing patience "Cas,take me too him NOW."

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder transporting him back to the motel heading through the lobby the entire hotel surrounded by darkness the only source of lighting being the flickering lights,sparks flying down the hotel lobby it was as if a bomb had been set off.

"I fear we may be too late."

_Yeah you think genius?_

Sam gave Cas an unamused look "just lead the way"

Castiel strolled through the lobby dodging the serpent like wires dancing in the air. Finally reaching the room,he pushed it open the room shadowed in darkness.

Sam followed behind igniting his lighter spotting a figure sat on the bed.

Dean sat with his legs crossed letting out a light chuckle as the remaining members of team free will came through "finally,I was wondering when you would show up."

Sam didn't take his eyes of his brother for one second,his voice sounded different,almost darker and deeper.

"Dean?"

Dean shook his head "Guess again."

UMM okay so this is turning out to be an alternative season 5 lol. Hoping it's not too confusing for anyone. I promise it will get better. Feedback appreciated,thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I'm sorry for any mistakes throughout,its not been checked. I hope you're all enjoying it so far,I know its a little dull at the moment but I promise the good stuff is coming :) enjoy**

The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes: Chapter 3

Sam swallowed hard feeling his chest tighten as he stared back at the monstrosity that was no longer his brother. "Micheal"he choked.

Castiel immediately bowed his head.

"I'm sorry it must be hard for you to see your brother like this,but don't worry i'll give him right back to when i'm finished riding him. He raised his hands in the air examining his new body,getting a feel for it. He grinned pulling himself up to admire himself in the mirror,feeling powerful,unstoppable he chuckled.

Castiel exchanged looks with Sam then turned to Micheal "Brother I-"

Micheal intervened a cold dead look in his eye as he turned to Castiel "ENOUGH talking,you tried to stop me brother, you betrayed me,you and I shall be having words later."

Castiel knew exactly what that meant,he put his head down innocently twiddling his thumbs like a child who had got in trouble. "I'm sorry."

Micheal turned his attention back to Sam "don't be afraid of me Sam,I'm here to protect you,you and the human race,wheres Lucifer?"

Sam opened his mouth but no words escaped his lips.

The archangel tensed his muscles finally getting used to his new vessel"no matter,he can't hide from me long,protect yourself and keep out of harms way,as for you brother,you're coming home with me."

Castiel simply obeyed glancing over at Sam sadly"yes brother."

Both angels disspeared,leaving the young Winchester alone in the broken down motel. He took a deep breath running his hands through his hair,making it his first mission to check for casualties,he jumped dodging the sparks,examining the building part of the ceiling had caved in. He jumped over the debris calling out for anyone who might be alive.

He cringed covering his mouth as the stench of blood and rotting corpses already surrounded the area. He panted kneeling down at reception,the pretty blonde seeing her death earlier than probably planned,he turned her head and gasped at the sight of her eyes burned out. Pulling himself up he noticed everyone in the room no longer had sight,he gulped.

"You poor bastards,i'm so sorry."

His moment was interuppted by his mobile ringing,he answered it immediately when he realised who it was.

Bobby Singer wheeled himself over to his computer "You boys better scoot on over here something big is about to go down,theres storms going off worldwide,volcano's are erupting,something is happening and it don't sound good."

Sam ran his free hand through his head"it already has gone down Bobby...and Dean can't come,because Deans' gone."

Sam jumped out of his skin as he heard something come crashing down in the near distance. He pulled himself up walking through the lobby finding a way out of the crummy motel "the idiot said yes to Micheal,the one thing I thought he wouldn't be stupid enough to do,I just don't get why he did it."

Bobby rolled his eyes "the idjit"he sighed"Sam I'm sorry,look we'll figure out what we're going to do when you get here but when it's safe do you think you could get here by tonight?"

"Sure,no problem,i'll get there as soon as I can."he muttered in a tired tone.

Bobby poured himself a drink,the bottle now empty"keep your chin up kid,we'll fix this okay like we always do."

Sam licked his lips hanging up the phone. How on earth were they going to fix this,it seemed impossible and with Castiel being yielded back up to heaven they were alone with no knowledge of Micheal or the cage,they had diddly swat as Dean would say.

The Young Winchester managed to hitch a ride a few hours later,strolling through the salvage yard, a storm brewing up above,black cloudsfilling up the skys. He found Bobby sat round back two empty bottles sat beside him.

"You want a drink?"

Sam shook his head keeping a straight head "No I just...I need to stay focused."

Bobby knew that face,he had it on him practically 24/7 which was whenever he was worried about his brother.

"How could he do this to us,to me? How could he just give up?"

Bobby shook his head sliding a glass full of liquer to Sam,he looked like he needed it even if he didn't want it. "I don't know Sam,who ever knows what goes on inside that twisted head of his."

"This is bad Bobby real bad,it won't be easy to stop him and even if he does hunt down and kill Lucifer what then? It's not as if he's going to give Dean back willingly."

Bobby took another drink "we'll figure it out Sam,alright but we should get a few hours rest and figure out our next move in the morning."

Sam licked his lips "I couldn't sleep,nah I'd rather be here working,let me help."

"As you wish."

He finally accepted the glass downing it in one go,he poured himself another taking a seat and grabbed the first book that caught his eye.

Now where to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes: Chapter 4

This definately wasn't something they would find in no book. Lore on angels were very on Archangels,all that was referenced was what everyone already knew,there was plenty on Micheals role,but nothing about banishing one from a vessel. Plan B then.

"You are nine kinds of crazy boy." Bobby said looking up from his seat. "It's like you're asking to be killed."

Sam leaned up against the doorframe,letting out a heavy sigh "what other choice do I have Bobby,Dean...I mean Micheals going to scorch half the planet if we don't do something quick,he will tear the planet apart its only a matter of time if he doesn't find Lucifer soon."

"So your solution is to summon the bastard here."

Sam simply nodded "relax huh,I got this covered,for once just have a little faith in me."

Bobby threw his hands in the air "well if we all die because of this i'll kill ya,ya idjit"he rolled himself away heading through to the other room,he didn't want to stick around whilst Sam went on his suicide mission.

Sam breathed in glancing up at the ceiling "I don't know if you can even hear me or even if you'll come but Cas I need a favour...please..Castiel I need you."

There was silence,no sign that Castiel was coming, bowing his head down in dissapointment,he turned away heading to the wall covered in bookcases,he turned suddenly feeling a draft,a light breeze shooting past him,there stood Castiel looking a little worse for wear.

"Cas?"

Castiel stood expressionless,looking fatigued,and exhausted "What do you want Sam?"

Sam rubbed his lips together "umm,I need you to help me make a trap for Lucifer,he won't come willingly so unless we force him here then we're screwed."

Castiel raised an eyebrow "do you think thats wise considering?"

"If I can get Lucifer here Cas,De-Micheal"he corrected himself "will come here too,then this whole thing will be over they can um talk it our or whatever."

Castiel frowned putting his head to the side"you're not seeing the big picture here Sam,they can't...they're destined to fight on a specific field at a particular time,there is no stopping it,the inevitable apocalypse has already been scheduled."he looked down "theres nothing we can do."

Sam gritted his teeth" We've got to do something Cas..please you're the only one I can trust here,please,help me."

"I can't"

"You can't?"

Castiel nodded.

Sam looked over at him,his body language the way he held himself said it all "They've kept you on a leesh haven't they?"

Castiel looked up sadly "I'm sorry Sam,I wish I could help but the battle has already begun,if I were you I would keep yourself underground because whats to come,it's going to be bad."

He looked up towards the ceiling squinting his eyes,being summoned "goodbye Sam." the flutter of wings erupted,the angel dissapearing without a trace.

"Dammit" Sam cursed under his breath.

O-O-O-O

Castiel returned to heaven as instructed,trying to put on his best brave face as he entered one of the many dimensions,this being Micheals. It was a graveyard strangely. Micheal sat on top of a tombstone,some poor bastards resting place.

"Castiel...brother,come sit with me." he held his hand out to him a small yet creepy smile on his face.

Castiel shifted,eyes fixed upon his older brother,the sickening thought knowing he was wearing Dean Winchesters face "I come with news,about the other vessel."

Micheal smirked letting out a light chuckle "well I would love to hear it,come sit down."

"He's building a trap for Lucifer,he plans on bringing him to the salvage yard as soon as possible,I thought maybe-?"

"You thought what,you thought you could help him,trap him keep him all to yourself maybe even warn him that i'm coming?" Micheal wasn't stupid he knew Castiel would turn against him,help Sam and his band of misfits protect Lucifer,and what for?

Castiels' eyes widened a little loooking down at his feet"I would never."

"Don't make me hurt you too Castiel,I already have one rebellious brotherl to deal with don't make it two,I let you off once but twice I won't be so nice,do we have an understanding?"

Castiel kept his head down"yes Micheal"he muttered quietly.

Micheal perked up now,the serious look on his face shifting away almost instantly,raising an hand he patted Castiel on the shoulder "good boy,you've been very helpful."he put a hand to his forehead,sending Castiel into a comatose state. He clicked his fingers two lower class angels approaching him.

"Lock him up,make sure he doesn't escape,I don't trust him,oh and Zach don't let him out of your sight,do whats neccessary to find out what else he knows,its your neck if you mess this up."

Zachariah smiled smugly looking down at him "yes boss."

Micheal cleared his throat pulling himself up checking his reflection out in the stained glass "are we having fun yet?"he asked Dean,feeling hims wriggling about in there. "I'm in control don't you forget that."

O-O-O-O

_"we are coming to you live from Haiti where a massive earthquake has taken the lives of thousands,and thousands homeless,the earthquake happened at approx 4.53pm local time with the death toll only rising to the million mark. the haitian government are asking for any aid immedia-"_

change of channel.

_"The swine flu pandemic has reached critical as the infection as spread worldwide-"_

change of channel

_"bad economy,war,unemployment-"_

Bobby immediately turned the tv off "This isn't helping Sam."

Sam rested his feet up against up against Bobbys coffee table "It's getting worse...we have to do something,I can't sitting around here anymore waiting to be slaughtered,I'm going to face him, and i'm going to end this once and for all." he pulled himself up determined and ready for action.

"Sam stop it-"

Sam grabbed a few gear something to help him get by,nothing to special really,basic essentials.

"SAM...SIT DOWN."Bobby bellowed the rage inside him finally overflowing.

Sam stopped dead,turning slightly to face him,he sat as asked and gulped.

"You listen to me,ive already lost your brother and theres no chance in hell i'm losing you too,i'm not sending you to your death without a solid plan do you understand me,I just won't now sit tight,you got that."

Sam put his head down giving Bobby his best labrador puppy expression and nodded "okay-"he replied in a broken tone.

"I'll go put on a pot of coffee,I think we need it,dont you dare move."

Sam smiled weakly,he always appreciated how much he looked out for him and Dean,he was like the father they never had.

Meanwhile back up in heaven,Zach guarded the interogation room,what humans would call prison. Peaking through the door he stepped inside,locking the door behind him.

Castiel awoke from his slumber,his head feeling heavy. He moved his head up slowly,his vision blurred "where am I?"he asked slurred realizing he was sat down. He tried to move but found his entired body paralyzed.

"Out of harms way,we can't have you bad mouthing the boss."

Castiel, flopped his head down,his entire body bound by chains,large chains cursed with angel mojo across his chest in a criss cross shape and some wrapped around his wrists and ankles keeping him tightly secured to the chair.

Zachariah smiled smugly"you like it,I designed it myself,I gotta say this might just be my finest work to date?"

Castiel panted heavily digging his nails into the metal "This is completely unneccassary,please let me go,I won't say anything."

"Thats right you won't,you have been a foul pain in my ass ever since you made googley eyes at that Winchester,well no more,it ends tonight."

Castiel glared into his eyes "you don't understand what you're doing if the battle happens we'll all perish,everyone will die,including us,we need to send Lucifer back to his cage."

Zach slammed his fist into his jaw laughing in his face "no,you are wrong."

Castiel cough spitting out whatever fluid that had come up "I'm not,it has been fortold by the prophet,he doesn't know I know,but i've read the pages Zach,we're all going to burn."

Another punch sent Castiel flying,still bound into the chair "ENOUGH"he roared as he stormed over to him picking up the chair slamming it to the wall.

Castiel coughed up red stuff now,his ribcage expanding against the chains "Listen to me...i'm telling you the truth...please."he begged.

Zachariah dropped him down slapping his cheek,as he caught his breath, he shook his head for a brief moment actually considering listening to him,but that would make him weak and he wouldn't dare defy Micheal not when they were so close to the end. "sit here and think about what you've done,i'll be back when you're more co-operative."

Castiel groaned "Zach-"he wheezed,his chest tightening further,feeling like his ribs were breaking,they would heal in time but the magic used to keep him from breaking free were weakening him,and that wasn't good sign. "Please."he pleaded. He was gone,Castiel was once again alone in the world,with no one to help him. Now what does he do?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Weight of Love Blinds Eyes: Chapter 5

MATURE CONTENT AHEAD FOLKS :)

This is all my fault,I failed, I'm a poor and patetic excuse for an angel,I should be cast out and never to return heaven. These were feelings that an angel should be able to feel,but right now he did,Castiel felt it all.

The room was spinning,the aftermath of Zachariah's confrontation still taking effect. He kept his head down,it hurt to move,not that he had much of an option in the matter.

He glanced up slightly as much as he could without the pain from all the physical torture would let him hearing the door swing open expecting Zachariah to appear for round two,instead to his surprise, Micheal entered.

"Are we ready to talk yet?" ushered Micheal in a serious tone. Stepping slowly to his prisoner.

Castiel kept his head down,quivering in fear at his brothers presence,sensing how strong and powerful he had now become now he was wearing Dean.

Micheal tilted his head "Come on Cassie,play nice you know how I get when I don't get my way,now talk."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

The rage inside him boiled up circling around him,standing right behind him now,he leaned into his ear"you know exactly what I mean..SPEAK."he demanded.

Castiel let out small sobs,he learnt never to defy the archangels,Gabriel usually let him off,but Rapheal and especially Micheal terrified him.

"Micheal,pleas-" he screamed out as Micheal tugged at his hair sharply pulling his head back.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW CASTIEL...WHERE IS HE,WHERE IS LUCIFER?"

Castiel groaned,gritting his teeth a sudden burst of confidence filling up inside him"you're all big and powerful,find him yourself,I refuse to be a part of this."

Micheal burst out laughing "oh look at you suddenly you're a real boy."he smirked running a finger delicately acrosss the lower angels cheek "you WILL give me what I need you think Zachariah is creative,he doesn't nearly have the imagination I do." he whispered into his ear again,releasing him his grasp,returning round to face him now.

Micheals' eyes were dark and dangerous,a slight glimmer of lust peaking out though,the same look Dean had when he thought about 'fucking him'.

"Tell me Castiel just what would you do to serve and protect this planet?"

Castiel slowly looked up at him,feeling beads of sweat trickling down his forehead "I would die protecting it,to save the human race,fathers creations."

Micheal smiled running his hands through Castiels' locks letting out a soft moan "see thats exactly how I feel,don't you see my role in all of this is to protect them all,help me please...where is he?"

Castiel gulped looking down "I don't know Micheal I promise,I dont know anything but..Sam..Sam Winchester is summoning him..you don't need to don't need to do this,you can let me go."

Micheal licked his lips together shaking his head"I can't...i'm sorry brother but you leave me no choice."

It was then when he felt Micheals' true wrath,it was like nothing he had ever felt before,it was infinite torture,it was something he was used to.

Micheal simply raised a hand freeing Castiel from the chair,keeping him under his control,he smirked "hmm Dean...stop it,you and your urges they are disguisting."

Cas frowned feeling the beating hit him like a ton of bricks.

"He likes you this one,so long he's thought of ripping that trenchcoat and attire right off you and take you up against the wall,how does that make you feel?"

Castiel prefered not to answer that,sex with a human was a sin. But it wouldn't stop him from commiting this act of blasphemy,he imagined sex with Dean Winchester would change everything.

Micheal lightly chuckled "you hear that Deano,he feels the same way,well isn't that just adorable,tell you what,you help me out with bringing Lucifer to me then,i'll give you something you've been curious about ever since you laid eyes on this fine piece of ass" _Was he really quoting Dean now?_

Micheal smiled "what it feels like to be human,to have human needs,you want him too,I can give it you,but where is Lucifer?"

Castiel felt his lips quivering "Dean forgive me."he gulped looking down "last I heard he was in Detroit,he's planning on raising the horseman,particulary death something about his presence is important."

Micheal roughly ran his fingers through Castiels's hair tugging at it and laughed madly"the fool,he's sending himself to his own grave,the idiot...thank you."he fell silent now.

He coughed glancing up at Castiel differently than before,Micheal letting Dean take the reigns for a moment. But something was wrong,Dean stood there unresponsive,clearly Micheal was still partly in control. Dean looked down taking hold of Castiels coat,gripping the collar tightly shoving the angel to the wall. Tracing his fingers along the buttons on his shirt and ripped it apart revealing bare skin,the top half of his clothing being thrown the floor quickly. He snarled hungrily digging his fingernails into his chest leaving marks all over him.

The puppet master took control of the Winchester allowing Dean to get in touch with his animalistic nature so he could as he pleased with the angel whatever floated Deans' boat but knowing how the older Winchester worked,young Castiel here was in for a rough ride,this is what he wanted after all,to feel human,to experience human needs,and conflicting sexual acts of pleasure amongst one another was exactly what humans craved on a daily basis.

Castiel moaned taking a glimpse at how he was acting,it was clear Dean was not all there "I want you all inside me Dean,even if this is the last time I feel you,I want you all...please,give yourself to me."

Dean raised an eyebrow grinding up against the angel breathing heavily into his ear,tracing his tongue along the angels neck.

The angel shivered under his touch feeling a slight twitch down below,it was intense and amazing all at once,his unused cock desperate to be loved,even abused anything,aslong as he could feel something.

Dean raised a hand softly along his chest once more,marking him,grabbing the angels wrists pinning him to the wall with one arm,and growled as he used his free hand to pull the angels trousers down,he turned him over slamming his face against the wall.

Castiel groaned as he was being manhandled by Dean,he didn't know what to expect but what he was experiencing this very moment was fucking fantastic,his breath hitch suddenly as he felt Deans' hand slide around Castiels's pulsating cock,clamping his hands around it he slowly in twisting motion gradually picking up the speed. Once Dean was satisfied he spread Castiels' legs wide enough for him to enter his entrance with ease Micheal clearly wanting in on the action forcing Dean to use angel binding magic to chain Castiel backup against the wall. Once his prey was prepared he removed his own trousers slipping inside him groping his ass agressively grunting at the back of his throat as he pushed as far in as he possibly could inflicting just about the right amount of pain for Castiel to make some sort of the response. The sobs and whimpers escaping the angels lips sending Dean over the edge.

Dean growled slamming hard and fast into him gripping his nails into his hips continuing with the quick pace movements.

Castiel could feel himself slipping,unable to keep up with the abuse he was giving his ass "Dean...oh god."he panted.

The animal inside him had well and truely taken over the magic keeping Castiel pinned breaking,going at it 'like rabbits' for a good 5 minutes when Cas finally had his release.

He slipped out of the angel then pulled his jeans up letting Castiel go looking down at his angel with sadness in his eyes.

Castiel stumbled to the ground his abused and bruised body curling up in a ball on the floor,noticing Dean staring at him,he returned the look sensing his Dean in there somewhere.

Dean continued to stare unable to speak,but he sent his message the only way he could. The single tear rolling down his face said it all,Dean was in pain.

"I'm sorry Dean...I should've stopped you."

Deans eyes returned from their innocence nature to dark and dangerous once more instantly,letting out a small chuckle.

"Now you know Cas,now you know how it is to be human,confused,dirty and conflicted,is that really what you want to become,to team up with these ants?"

Castiel shivered,every part of his anatomy aching "it beats being this,a prisoner in your own home,atleast down there I have the freedom to speak,to make my own choices."

Micheal chuckled "you're a fool Castiel...nothing you do now shall stop me,don't bother trying to warn the Winchester,because if you do you will see the end of my blade you hear me?" with that the archangel disspeared leaving Castiel with a sudden new feeling.

Rage.

Being opened up to this new human experience had awoken something very new,a new found burst of confidence,or maybe it was arrogance,he was unsure,all he knew was that he was going to stop Micheal from ripping the world apart.

This was a new war,a war in heaven and on earth, he knew exactly which side he was on and now he knew he was going to win.

**Ugh so I dont know you guys,I don't know if any of this is making any sense anymore,I had it all set out and now im not sure if it's actually working lol. Any feedback would be greatly appreaciated. Thanks :)**


End file.
